The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power system grid management and in particular to power system grid maintenance management systems.
Power system grids include a variety of system assets such as, for example, generators, transmission lines, transformers, and associated control systems. The management of the grids may be performed in part, by a distribution control center that manages maintenance of assets that includes identifying faulty or inoperable assets, and tasking technicians to repair the assets. The distribution control center may include a distribution management system that generates a plan to restore grid functions following grid maintenance. The distribution management system commonly discovers locations for needed grid maintenance during planned restoration actions.
The operations of the distribution control center become increasingly complex following an event such as a storm that causes the failure of multiple grid assets over a short period of time. Increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of the distribution control center in managing the restoration of grid functions is desired.